The classic way to straighten hair is to use a hairdryer and a brush. However, this procedure can take a long time. Alternatively, it is known to use a so-called straightening iron. Such straightening irons are preferably applied to more or less dry hair, i.e. after drying of the hair with, for example, a hairdryer. Since the straightening irons operate at high temperatures and in direct contact with the hair to be straightened, there is a dehumidifying effect that can lead to brittle hair.
The term hair-straightening as used herein is intended to encompass all actions that lead to a certain hair-straightening effect, even if the hair does not become perfectly straight as is possibly the case, for example, with straightening irons.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hair-straightening device which is easy and fast to use and which at least reduces the dehumidifying effect in comparison with straightening irons.